From Daiki to Tetsu
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: An ongoing series of oneshots about Kuroko and Aomine. OOC warning. Rating might go up. Will mostly contain fluff and comedy. Forgive my poor grammar XD
1. I can't win over you

**Random One  
**

* * *

After their match, Kuroko decided to leave alone without saying anything to his team mates.

Before the exit, he saw a tall guy standing as if he was waiting for the smaller teen.

"Aomine-Kun."

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"I don't want to talk now."

But even before Kuroko walked through the door, he felt a large hand on his wrist.

"Aomine-kun." he said without looking

"Don't be stubborn. Is the the reward I get from defeating your team?"

The smaller one didn't said anything.

"Why did you kissed me back then? At the locker room when we were still in middle school?"

He can now imagine the smaller teen blushing with his eyes wide open. It has even reached up to his ears. Beet red color that looked so cute

"Heh. Finally caught your attention?"

The smaller teen covered his face with his free arm when Aomine turned him onto his way.  
"Stop it Aomine-kun." his voice was calm but the fact that his face is all red cannot hide his real emotions.

"I deserve to know right? You did it when I was taking a nap afterall." the taller guy said with a grin.

Without Kuroko even realizing it, Aomine is now hovering over him holding his other hand against the wall and the other for support. He can't escape. He can just cover his face with his other arm and Aomine is definitely enjoying the scenario.

"Please stop this Aomine-kun. T-That didn't mean anything so please...let me go."

"Heh. I was a bit disgusted and confused at first but come to think of it...You're cute Tetsu. You should be responsible for making me a homo or something even if you didn't mean it."

"As if I'd believe that shit. You must be getting off while thinking of me or something neh Tetsu?" The taller teen leans down and whispers

Kuroko just closes his eyes and tries to stop the tears that are now starting to form in his eyes. He's embarrassed, he's being ridiculed, he's being teased so bad by the ace. He's trying to think of ways on how to escape this scene but it's useless. His heart is beating so fast and he doesn't know what to do.

"T-That's not true." he whispers

"I can't hear you Tetsu." Aomine speaks close into his ears

"Aomine-kun stop..." The smaller teen can't help but whisper words hoping that the taller one will stop as he tries his best not to let his tears go down.

"I don't want to. " he says with a grin on his face

his grin quickly faded away when he heard quite and almost inaudible sobs from the phantom player.

"T-Tetsu." He wasn't expecting this at all he had gone too far.

The arrogant grin has now turned into that of a concerned face.

"Tch. I was just teasing you. I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry. You're just...too adorable that I can't stop. I'm sorry"

Aomine slowly puts the arm down that's covering the smaller teen's face and only that time he saw his face. Eyes closed with tears falling from both of his eyes and his lips biting itself because he doesn't want to make any noise.

Aomine slowly leaned down more and their lips have met. The phantom player was surprised as he finally opens his eyes.

"W-why I don't understand." Were the first words that escaped his mouth.

"Heh. You don't have to." The taller guy distances himself away and started walking away from the confused phantom player.

But he felt a tug at his shirt. He turns around to see the smaller guy holding onto it.

"Damn...Can't I even win even just once" The taller guy grins before giving out a sigh.

"Hey if you want... Wanna go to my house Tetsu? My parents aren't at home..."

The smaller guy blushed deeply as he understood what those words mean.


	2. Wagamama

It started as a warm feeling.

It started as something that suddenly casts a smile on my face when I'm observing you.

It sometimes hurt though. I didn't know what it was at first.

As time passes by it continues to grow.

It is now something painful yet something I don't hate.

I try to ignore it sometimes but it seems impossible.

I soon learned what it is called.

I wonder if I'm going to continue not saying anything.

I'm afraid of the circumstances.

Please don't do things that can be easily misunderstood.

Don't make me feel special.

I might assume things.

But only this time, I want to be selfish.

Something inside me was hoping that you will wake up as I steal a kiss from you.

I feel responsible for what happened to you.

I want to change you back to the way you are before.

Or maybe I'm hoping that you will see my worth as I leave you.

I may only be coming up with excuses

So that you will notice me

I might have actually been a selfish person after all this time, Aomine-kun.


	3. Mayoi Part 1

Aomine and Kuroko are on their way home from practice. It's their usual habit to eat at the nearby fast food chain where Kuroko always gets his vanilla milkshake.

"Tetsu, are we going to eat today?"

The smaller of the two didn't bother replying. Aomine looked at Kuroko when he didn't get any reply a few seconds after he asked.

It was then when he noticed that Kuroko is in deep thoughts.

Aomine decided to pat the guy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oi Tetsu, I was asking you something. What are you thinking of?"

Kuroko just looked at him. He can see that he's trying to open his mouth but seems hesitant about it.

"Do you have anything to say? Tetsu?"

"A-Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah?"

The taller guy is now confused. Never did he saw Tetsu act like this which is kinda cute in a way.

"I think...I think I like you.." The smaller one said as if asking himself.

Before Aomine could even reply he cannot help but stare at the smaller guy's face as Tetsu's expression started to change and started blushing so hard.

"A-Aomine-kun, I-I-I'll be going home first"

The smaller teen ran leaving the tanned boy with wide eyes.

Aomine's face suddenly turned red from what happened.

"e-ehh? I-Is that a confession?"


End file.
